


Miracle Child

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), child almost dies, ends with fluff, graphic birth, labor, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: Poor Edge thinks he's gonna lose his child but does he?I got the idea from Lazy on they're Cooterblaster's blog of a pic of Edge holding his child.just a head's up i don't know EVERYTHING about pregnancy so please don't take this too seriously okay? Enjoy!!





	Miracle Child

Edge learn'e he's gonna have a baby, he can't wait to tell the news.

 

Edge was so happy to learn that he was gonna have a baby, his parter Papyrus was too, the pair were so excited for the new arrival. during the month's Edge and Papyrus have been getting the nursery set up in the spare room they saved. They were enjoying quiet nights with cuddle's and kisses, also secret belly rub's.

The only thing Edge didn't like was when he had to stop doing extreme workout's for his ab's but they were replaced with a baby bump, which Edge doesn't like but he still does arm exercises and he still was in good shape. 

Then when the first kick came-

"*gasp* Papy, Babe come here they kicked?!" Edge yelled while he was on the couch and Papyrus was in the kitchen making dinner. Papyrus immediately came along and got on his knee's in front of Edge and put his hand's on Edge's bump. Movement. Papyrus can feel the shift's and the tiny feet pressing on his palm's the baby must've kicked there just for him. Papyrus teared up and hugged Edge's belly. "I love them so much hon, they'll have the best parent's ever!" Papyrus said warmth in his voice the baby could probably hear it and kicked again. 

Edge cover's his mouth trying to hold back tears while using his free hand to pet Papyrus' skull. "I know bun, this'll be so exciting." The two get on the couch and share a tender hug and kiss. 

 

\---------------------------------

 

Edge had now reached his 6th month, but thing's suddenly got a little odd. The baby usually kicked in the morning's but...the baby wasn't, wasn't moving that much, Edge wasn't too concerned about it probably was just luck for more sleep. But Papyrus didn't think it was a good thing. "Hey, if the baby's not moving that much we should go to the hospital to get a checkup i think something's wrong." Papyrus gets off the bed and pulls his cell phone. 

"Babe, i don't feel ill i feel fine they were very active yesterday, i think they must be just tired now, let's try not to jump into conclusion's and wait and see." Edge did have a point, Papyrus sometime's does panic very quickly on slight things maybe the baby was just calm and resting in Edge's belly.

"Well...okay, but if there's still no movement i want to get this checked fair enough?" Papyrus say's Edge not in the mood to argue just agree's.

 

As the third Trimester roll's on the less active the baby got, barely kicking at all each day. Papyrus reached his limit and called the hospital.

"Papyrus, Babe do we really have to go, you know i hate hospital's?" Edge complains' like the bratty child he is. "Yes we're going no excuse's the baby must not be well, i don't want to lose it do you?" Edge get's immediately offended and gives Papyrus his famous Stink eye. "Ugh No!!!! i do not, i love them as much as i love you Pap!! well okay but i just hope it won't take long." Edge hold's his belly his shoulder's sagging down. 

 

\---------------------------

 

After the pair go to their room a doctor give's Edge an ultrasound and to monitor both parent and child's soul connection. "Well was the baby less kicking the more farther along you got Edge?" the doctor asks "ugh...a little but i do feel movement now i think the baby's just sleepy." Edge didn't sound to sure probably now starting to really worry. Papyrus was able to see the act and silently put's his hand of Edge's shoulder giving it a gentle stroke.

"Well that does sound pretty odd, but the baby right now look's fairly well, size is still good, but i can't say for sure but i think there could be a slight chance of a m...miscarriage." The doctor said that last word quietly and sad. Both Edge and Papyrus gasp "What no-no please tell me it won't happen please?" Edge then start's to panic. "Doctor, we can't lose our first child!" Papyrus almost on the verge of tears. 

"Whoa please you two calm down, its just a slight chance it might be okay, look during the last week's you have left monitor the baby's movement if it stop's go to the hospital immediately, if it's still kicking a lot then, maybe all's good sound like a plan?" 

Edge took deep breath's Papyrus put both hand's on Edge's shoulder's trying not to panic. "O...Ok doctor we will, i hope it won't die." Edge says calm as possible in this situation. 

"Good we'll be ready for you" The doctor says.

 

\----------------------

 

Edge's scheduled due date was now two weeks away the baby's gotten bigger, his bump was fairly big, the baby hasn't stopped kicking completely, but still not too active only kicked for 45 minutes each day. Papyrus had to go to work but was too nervous to leave Edge's side not after the possible cause's. "Oh babe don't worry about me i'm going to be okay, you know we need all the money we can get. everything will be fine." Edge said.

"well are ya sure? i can call out today i wanna stay here with you." Papyrus was now whining like a child "Papyrus, don't work yourself into a panic i faced ton's of bad thing's in my timeline i'll be okay, or if you still are too nervous maybe you can ask to leave early is that okay enough?" Edge asks while placing his hand on Papyrus' cheekbone.

Papyrus looks in Edge's red eye light's but leans in and kisses his teeth. "A-Alright, we really do need the money, so i'll try to leave an hour early, and get home as soon as i can okay?" 

"Of course." 

 

With that Papyrus leaves the house and goes in their car driving off. Edge decided to get some well earned rest even if the baby wasn't kicking up a storm he still felt heavy and sore. Edge goes in to the bedroom and tuck's himself in and doses off. 

 

Edge wasn't sure how long he slept but he felt something give between his leg's, he groaned and removed the sheet to check, then his tired eyes zap awake his water had broke. "*GASP* No no no no, Now!!? not now i only have-Hhhhhhh." Edge's shoulder's stiff, he grid's his teeth, he clutch's his belly tight. All hurt like hell. 

"I...gotta call...no wait-two day's ago i dropped and cracked my phone it doesn't work it's at the apple store how do i call Papyrus now!?.... Baby why did you pick the worst time to come!? i'm not GAH!!!!!!" 

The contraction's were hard and painful but Edge isn't sure what to do he's all alone His love isn't here he might still not be home for a while. Edge tried to get on his feet but he feel's the baby getting closer down his pelvic bone. This can't be happening now! can it?

 

"Hnnn...B-baby please be ok its still early you want to come now?" That next contraction answered his question they were already three minutes apart. this was coming too fast but what else can Edge do?

 

Thank the star's their room is right next to the bathroom, Edge was able to waddle fast enough to get some towel's he heads back to the bedroom and get's on the floor. He place's one towel spread out on the floor to not make too much mess, and two other towel's to swaddle the baby and clean them once they come out. Edge remove's his sweatpants and undershirt now completely naked and afraid. He was now thinking if his child is okay in there he doesn't feel the baby moving at all, he hoped its ok.

He sit's down using the bed for support so he can lay back a little and spread his leg's exposing his sore entrance, he prodded two finger's inside to check his cervix. He didn't have to go deep in to feel the tiny skull about to bulge. the then felt the next contraction he took deep breath's and embraced for the moment to come.

Not too long after, the next contraction came and he began to push, feeling the baby inching down his cervix it was gonna crown any moment now. He screamed and yelled a lot so scared of the baby's well being everything's going too fast.

After 10 minute's Edge can finally feel the fold's of his sore pussy bulging, the skull was now poking out crowning, and oh god it sure does burn. "Hhhh- *pant* okay here we go, no turning back now!" Edge put one hand down to feel the hard skull bulging feeling it shift in each contraction, he feels the next contraction and push's hard, still loud and vocal. The baby's head was now out completely Edge take's his other hand and get's ready for the shoulder's.

One shoulder pop's, then the other comes out. Then Edge turn's his head back on the top on the bed huffing deep breath's, leg's tumbling and let's out an ear piercing scream as he push's again, the rest of the baby slid out in a heartbeat. 

Edge felt numb and light, his belly deflated but still a little bump, He look's down at the baby between his leg's...it wasn't moving, it...wasn't crying. It looked absolutely lifeless. Edge immediately reacts "Why...Arn't you crying!?...*gasp* no no no no, please i-i-i-i can't" Edge takes the baby to his chest it felt cold, he took the clean towel and rubbed their butt and patted their back to try to get them back to life.

"Please...don't....die....*Sniff*" Edge's voice was so weak he was so exhausted. The baby didn't respond but Edge kept going praying for a cry. 

 

Then....a stir and the baby finally let out their first cry. Edge was so lost in the moment he stared at the baby, eye socket's wet and leaking, cheek's red and shoulders stiff. Then the baby grab's his chest for dear life. Edge couldn't keep it together letting out all the tears he had.

"My....My baby....your alive! *Sob* I...thought i lost you." He nuzzled his face to the baby's face, just so happy that they're okay. "I was...so scared....please don't scare me like that....ever." Edge gently led the baby to his boob's and latched on his nipple feeding well. Edge gave the most genuine smile he ever did in his life, this was truly a miracle child. 

 

Papyrus Rush's in the house "Edge I'm home Where are you." He calls out.

"In the bedroom." His voice sounded...weak? Papyrus run's up the stair's opens the door to see...."Heh, come meet your miracle baby, Papyrus."


End file.
